Perfect
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: It's our first day in a new school. I got picked on and laughed at by so many people. But that changed when he came along.


**This is my first Theonor one-shot story. So I hope you enjoy it. Read and review. :)**

"Good morning class. I'd like you to meet three new students joining this class. Please give a warm welcome to Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller" Mr Mitchell announced.

I sat down near my sisters. I was feeling really nervous. But my nerves were soon vanished when I had set my eyes on a boy wearing green.

I bit my lip. He did look pretty cute. I hope I would be able to get to know him soon. Maybe transferring to another school wasn't such a bad idea anymore.

The day continued smoothly. So far so good everything was great until lunch time came.

"Hey there newbie. Eleanor right?" This boy with blonde hair and wearing a football jersey asked me.

"Yes. That's me. And you?" I tried to be polite and friendly to this guy.

"I'm Ryan. The captain of the football team. And you're sitting at our table." He told me flat out with an annoyed expression.

Now it was my turn to feel annoyed. It was just something about this guy that suddenly brought the anger out of me. "Well it doesn't say your name on it." I told him narrowing my eyes.

"It doesn't have to. Now scram." He took my lunch and threw them on the floor. Then he pulled me to my feet and threw me on the floor.

I was on the verge of crying when I heard him, his team mates and whoever else saw me laugh.

I just took my food and went to sit on a bench alone. I ate in silence as tears began escaping my eyes. I heard laughs and giggles coming from a near bench and looked up to see two girls by the name of Juliet and Jillian sitting and eating laughing at me.

"What a complete loser" I heard Juliet say about me.

"Has she ever heard of a diet?" Jillian asked her.

"Of course she hasn't otherwise she would have done it ages ago." Juliet told her like it was a complete joke.

And they laughed together only making me feel more worse about myself. I just wanted to burst into tears at that moment.

"Hey Eleanor! Why do you look like you weigh the size of an elephant?" Jillian asked me.

"Yeah. I bet you break the scale as soon as you step one foot on it! Haha!" Juliet told me laughing.

I stood up and left to throw my lunch away. I didn't want to eat anymore. It would just make me look more fat.

It was now the end of my fourth lesson which was math. Thank God too. I didn't know how much more of it I could take! But at least Theodore was there. He was probably the only highlight of my day.

I heard laughing behind me. I turned to see the witches from hell and Ryan. They looked at me with evil smiles on their faces.

"Hey Eleanor! Did you hear?" Jillian asked me.

I looked at her confused. "Hear what?"

Juliet started to laugh. "Hear about the rumors. Duh!" She looked at me as if I was stupid.

"What rumors?" I asked them.

"The rumors about you being known as the 'chocolate killer' and the 'fatty'. It's been going round the whole school. How could you not know about it?" Ryan asked me laughing his head off.

At that I felt tears welling up in my eyes and made a run for it as I heard them all still laughing. I found a deserted corner of the school that nobody can see me in and began to cry my eyes out sobbing in my hands.

"Why? Why me? Why?" I asked myself as I felt more and more upset as I cried.

"Eleanor?" I heard someone call me.

I looked up and saw him with eyes full of worry as he stared at my tear-stained face.

I looked away and wiped my tears away from my face.

He sat down next to me and put a comforting hand over my shoulders.

"Are you OK Eleanor?" He asked me quietly.

I felt a bit angry at him. Why could he ask me that? Can't he see I'm clearly upset?

He sighed. "I heard about the rumors that were going round the school. I'm so sorry you have to go through this."

When I finally had the strength to speak again I opened my mouth to talk. "It's fine. This is not the first time. I go through it all the time." I told him quietly as my voice began to crack.

"You shouldn't be. Eleanor, let me tell you something." He told me.

I only looked at him waiting for him to continue talking.

He sighed. "When I first came to this school, I got bullied because of my weight too. I was so upset I ended up breaking down the way you just did. But I don't get bullied anymore about it and you know why?" He asked me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I don't let them see my weak side anymore. My brother Alvin taught me how to stand up to bullies like Ryan or anybody else that was picking on me." He explained to me.

I looked down at myself. "But just look at me. I am fat."

"No, you're not Eleanor! You never were and you never will be! Let them talk to you like that. But don't ever think that you are because you're not." He smiled at me.

I blushed and looked down on the floor.

"You're perfect the way you are Eleanor. I mean, there are so many people with different shape and sizes. Maybe even some who weigh more than you. Take me for example."

I smiled. "No you don't. Your weight is just fine." I told me feeling a bit better.

He laughed and I laughed with him. "Thanks Theodore." I smiled at him.

"Your welcome Eleanor." He returned the smile.

And from then on I didn't care about what anybody says about me. They can talk all they want. But after what Theodore said, he made me realize that I should be proud of who I am. And that I'm perfect just the way I am.


End file.
